Jokes on You
by Winter's Memories
Summary: "We have a new Guardian." Bunnymund grumbled as he passed Jack. The Winter Spirit turned to him in surprise, "Really?" He questioned. The rabbit scowled, "Yeah, and I don't like her." He stated. Jack laughed, "Well then, I love her already!" At the time he didn't know how true that statement would become. Jack/Oc
1. Prologue: Waking Up

**A/N: **_Just a quick note telling you that the prologue of this story takes place in France, so some of the dialogue (three lines to be exact!) will be in French due to the fact that that's where April Fools day originated from (kind of). No worries though, there will be translations and the rest of the story's dialogue will be in English!_

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Rise of the Guardians!

**X**

**Jokes on You: **Prologue- _Waking Up_

**X**

It was a prank. A hoax. A _joke_. It was nothing more than an action that Odart had done to get others to laugh at the poor fool who had fallen for it. It was nothing more than a trick he had done to impress his older sister, the girl who was known for her impressive ruses that got the town to laugh. That was all he really wanted to do. To show his sister that he could pull impressive pranks too, just like her.

It just didn't work out correctly.

The trick was never supposed to be fatal. It was never supposed to threaten anyone. It was never supposed to almost end his life, but instead, making his sister a savoir that saved him yet died in the process.

It was never suppose to turn into this.

**-X-**

The air seemed still as she awoke.

The first thing she saw as her eyes flashed open was the night sky. It seemed dark and lonely, filled with nothing but the blackness of night, but it felt familiar. A few stars dotted the abyss of nothing, giving a soft glow through out the darkness, but only one thing seemed to battle it away. It was the moon.

Rays shined down from the white rock in the sky, chasing the darkness away and leaving behind streaks of dark blue in the great above. It was a sight that seemed to captivate the girl who lay underneath it, and she couldn't help but stare at it for what felt like forever. But she had no idea what forever was yet, even though she was going to be forced to live it.

The shuffling of somebody's feet snapped the teenage girl out of her trance and she instantly sat up. She found herself in the middle of a pathway that traveled down between the buildings and into a mass of land, and somehow she knew it was a road for horse drawn carriages. What she couldn't figure out was why she was on it, lying down no less.

Pushing herself to her feet, she glanced up at the man who walked down the cobble stoned sidewalk. He looked tired and worn out, hunching over as he continued his journey down the street, his feet raking through puddles of water as he went.

"Excusez-moi?"_(1)_ She questioned, walking towards him as she tried to gain his attention, but the man continued forward, completely ignoring her.

Frowning, the teenage rushed forward and tried again, but he still didn't reply to her. Narrowing her eyes in irritation, she reached out to touch the man's shoulder, but to her complete and utter shock, her hand fell right through it.

Stumbling back, the French girl brought a hand to her mouth, stuttering out a weak, "D-de quoi?"_(2)_ to herself. Utter shock consumed her face and she felt completely horrified, her face draining of color. Running forward, she tried to grab the man again, but the same thing happened. In sheer hysterics, she kept trying to grasp the man until he disappeared into one of the buildings. She couldn't understand it. Why couldn't she touch him?

Sighing in defeat, she leaned against the building besides her, sliding down and leaning against her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, quickly blinking them away. She had no idea what was going on and every time she tried to search her memory, it was completely blank. She knew a few things, but nothing about herself.

'_Where am I?' _She asked herself, burying her head into her thighs. She obtained no response for her question, but she couldn't help but inquire more, '_Who am I?'_ She wondered.

She wasn't expecting an answer.

"_You are April Fool, the Spirit of Laughter._"

Her head snapped up as she heard that. Jumping up to her feet, she glanced around but saw no one. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her mouth was agape. She kept trying to find out where the velvety voice was coming from and how it could hear her thoughts, but she found no one.

Once again, she asked this question, but this time she asked it aloud, "Qui suis-je?"_(3)_ She asked in her native tongue, despite the voice having answered in another language. When no one responded, the girl growled in irritation, balling up her fists and pounding them on her thighs, "Who am I?!" She screamed, this time in the same language that it had spoken to her in. She didn't know how she understood both, but she felt as if she needed to know the tongue the voice had used. As if her destiny was entwined with that fact of her knowing it, and that it would play a key factor in her future.

This time, the voice responded again, and April was shocked when she heard it being whispered from the moon high above her.

"_You are April Fool, the Spirit of Laughter._" The moon told her again, leaving April entranced. She continued staring up at it, willing it to tell her more, but he never did, nor would he ever will.

Clouds began to build in the sky, shifting and hiding the white stone from view. It seemed to knock April to her senses, causing her to blink away the fogginess in her eyes and shake her head to clear of her thoughts. Glancing down at her feet, she realized she didn't know what to do next.

The Moon had left her completely alone in a world where she wasn't visible, and an emotion crept up on her that she would soon become accustomed to.

Loneliness.

Hopefully, her laughter would save her.

**-X-**

**A/N: **_Sorry its short. Its just the prologue though so I promise that the other chapters will be longer and more eventful. I've been wanting to do a story for Rotg for a while now and finally decided to write one! Thank you for reading and please review!_

Translataions:  (1)- Excuse me?, (2)- What?, (3)- Who am I?


	2. Chapter 1: Manny Speaks

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Rise of the Guardians!

**X**

**Jokes on You: **Chapter one- _Manny Speaks_

**X**

Laughter filled the room and it was a sound April loved hearing. It echoed through her ears and left a warm feeling in her chest that gave her a reason to exist. It was even better to know that she was the one to cause the mirth, even if no one else but her knew she was the one to play the prank. To everyone she was invisible, and she had been for the past four hundred years.

Standing in the front of the classroom was a very annoyed teacher who, unfortunately, got the bad end of the prank. He stood, his fist clenched, with blue powder covering his face.

April snickered from the look on his face, the bright red it turned overpowering through the blue. With her ability, it only took a single tap of her finger to create the pranks she caused and she loved it. April was constantly playing pranks on people, non-harmful ones of course, but they were usually only minor ones like this. She kept her big ones for April Fools Day.

This time, however, everyone in the room wasn't happy. All the kids were sitting with one another, laughing at the expense of the usually cold hearted teacher, smiles on their faces. They kept making silly jokes to one another, but April noticed a little boy sitting alone in the back of the room, frowning to himself. He glanced up but not even the slightest bit of amusement sounded from his mouth when his eyes saw the teacher, and instead, he ended up looking back down to his desk.

Confused, April walked over to his desk, noticing dry tears on his cheeks. He was obviously upset over something and the look on his face was heart breaking. Deciding to fix it, April formed red dust in her hand and blew it onto the boys face.

His nose crinkled for a second before the effects of the powder took effect. A big smile broke off across his face, exposing his pearly white teeth, and he began chuckling almost instantly alongside with everyone else.

April felt like she was cheating when she used her powder to make someone to laugh, but usually she only did it to cheer people up when her hoaxes didn't work. She wished she could've known what was wrong with the boy, but he couldn't see her. No one could.

"Quiet class!" The teacher snapped as he wiped off his face, "Settle down." He demanded, the laughter silencing, but a few chortles still broke through.

A blue tint still remained on the teacher's face, but he stood tall and proud, his lips pursed, "Now, would anyone like to take responsibility for this?" He questioned, gesturing to the drawer it sprayed out of, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Dramatically, April skipped to the front of the class, "I did it!" She announced, her French accent barely noticeable from spending so long speaking English, but her words went unnoticed.

"He looks like a smurf." One of the children whispered a bit too loudly, causing another wave of giggles to consume everyone.

Before the teacher could yell some more, April splashed red dust into his face too, causing him to laugh along with the rest of the class.

Yeah, she found her job pretty fun.

**-X-**

Icy flakes floated down from the sky as Jack soared through it, using the wind to carry him home to Burgess. He let snow fall around him, blanketing his beloved town in a layer of white, finally bringing winter to it after having to dreadfully wait all year. Although he tried his best not to play favorites, he loved coming here to his hometown to visit his first believer, Jamie Bennett, and his younger sister Sophie.

A smile consumed his face as he arrived to their house, finding them in their backyard, already dressed head to toe in winter clothing. The two siblings were creating a snowman, their backs dusted in white from already making snow angels and Jamie was smiling to his younger sister as she rolled a ball of snow up to him for the head of their creation, too short to put it on herself.

It had already been four years since the attack of Pitch Black, and it had been peaceful since then. Although it took Jack a couple years to adjust to being a Guardian and being _actually _believed in and seen, he finally got used to it and played up to the role the best he could. By now, Jamie was twelve, a crucial age where most children stopped believing, but the brunette never did. His sister was six, still young and innocent, and Bunny was still her favorite Guardian, no matter how much Jack tried to change that.

Sneaking up behind the two, Jack formed two snowballs in his hands, blowing ice on them before pelting them at the siblings, knocking them over and into the white fluff. They both glanced at each other, obviously confused, before looking around and meeting the blue eyes of Jack.

"Jack!" Jamie cheered, jumping up and flinging himself towards the Winter Spirit, playfully punching him in the arm, "Do you _always _have to make such a dramatic entrance?" He joked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm the personification for winter." He retorted, "Of course I do." He laughed.

Picking herself up, Sophie also made her way over to the white haired boy, childishly sticking her tongue out at him, "Stupid Snowflake." She called him, mockingly crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's expression, taking it in all as good fun. Bunnymund had taught her some insults to use on Jack the last time he saw her, leaving someone for him to banter with in the pooka's wake.

Letting out a mock gasp, Jack said, "How dare you!" He accused playfully, picking up more snow and mashing it on top of Sophie's head.

The six year old began giggling when he did that, making her own sloppy snowball and flinging it at him, Jamie quickly joining in. Since Sophie was still young, they had to be a bit more careful with her, but the snowball war still commenced. They all attacked each other, not having a set team, and hid behind trees and even the snowman to take cover. They were all having fun.

Suddenly, Jamie froze in his spot, the snowball that was in his hand dropping to the ground and he paid no mind to the icy mound that hit him on his back. His mouth had fallen agape and his brown eyes were filled with awe.

Confused, Jack scrunched up his eyebrows, "Jamie?" He questioned, "Are you okay?" He asked, floating over to the brunette boy.

"Hm?" He inquired, averting his gaze from where he was staring for a second and looking at Jack, "Yeah, I'm fine." He confirmed, "Just look at the sky." He said in amazement, pointing to it with his finger as his eyes floated back to the great above.

Although the Winter Spirit was still baffled, he did just that and his eyes widened when he did. The sky was filled with a cyan green color that was accented with pink, and it filled out the atmosphere in waves.

Unfortunately, Jack knew exactly what this meant, and he hoped that it didn't mean trouble.

"Uh, Jamie? Sophie?" Jack called out, gaining their attention, "I got to go." He said, but he was distracted with trying to figure out why North would be calling an emergency meeting. His eyes were still trained at the rings of light in the air as he wondered what possibly could be wrong.

"What?" Jamie exclaimed, his eyes wide and filled with disappointment, "But you just got here!" He complained, frowning.

Jack felt his heart sink as he heard Jamie's voice. He felt bad for having to leave so soon, but he knew he had no choice, "Yeah I know, but those lights mean that North is calling a meeting." He explained, looking back down at Jamie.

"Really?" Jamie questioned, suddenly excited again and bouncing in his spot hopefully, "Can Sophie and I come?" He asked, his sister also looking eager.

"Sorry guys." Jack said, reaching out and ruffling their hair, "Maybe next time." He told them, but he really hoped that there wouldn't be another emergency meeting. The last time North had called one, Jack wasn't even a Guardian yet and it had been to announce the return of Pitch. Sure he visited the Workshop often and sometimes some of the other Guardians would be there, but there hadn't been an official meeting in quite a while.

"Okay." Jamie nodded, "I'll see you later then." He smiled.

"Bye bye!" Sophie waved.

Flashing them a smile, Jack nodded before taking off into the air once more, gripping his staff. He called upon the winds to take him to the North Pole, gaining speed and hoping he got there fast enough.

**-X-**

Everyone in the workshop was transfixed with the beautiful light. The second the room had darkened and the moon's silver beam shot through and into the area, North had instantly called upon the rest of the Guardians. They all quickly trinkled in, well, all but one, and any words or questions they once had died on their lips when they caught sight of the moon. They understood that he had a message for them.

Breaking the silence, Bunnymund snapped, "What's takin' Frostbite so long?" He demanded, his words laced with his Australian accent.

No one replied to him except Sandy who answered with a question mark constructed out of dreamsand, and before Bunnymund could complain any more, Jack stumbled in.

"Sorry it took so long!" He apologized, slightly disheveled, "What's going o-" He began to ask, but stopped when he caught sight of the light the moon was giving off. His eyes were wide in both awe and confusion. What was happening?

Opening his mouth to ask, Jack was cut off when the section of the floor the moon was shining on suddenly opened up, causing the surrounding Guardians to gasp. A podium arose from the ground and Jack had no idea what was happening although everyone else did.

Suddenly, Bunnymund began to mutter, "Please don't be the groundhog, please don't be the groundhog, please don't be the groundhog." He repeated over and over again, the others rolling their eyes at him.

Suddenly, a foggy figurine appeared on the stand, just giving a rough outline of somebody. All Jack could make from the crystal shape was a female with long hair that wore a court jester hat and had curly shoes. He didn't know what it meant or who it represented. He wondered if this was how the Man in the Moon talked with the Guardians.

Once again, everyone was shocked when they saw it, and the mold remained for a moment longer before it disappeared and the podium with it, it falling back into the floor again. The light from the Moon faded before the workshop lit up with its usual light.

"Vell…" North began in his Russian accent, stroking his beard, "_That _was certainly unexpected." He stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Jack, still confused, scrunched up his eyebrows together, "What just happened?" He asked cautiously.

With an annoyed look on his face, the Guardian of Hope offered Jack a curt explanation, not fully answering the white haired boy's question, "We have a new Guardian." Bunnymund grumbled as he passed Jack, a frown consuming his face.

The Winter Spirit turned to him in surprise, "Really?" He questioned. He had just been made a Guardian four years ago and it was for the sake of stopping Pitch Black… New Guardians were rarely _ever_ chosen, and when they were, they were chosen hundreds of years apart. Why was one needed now?

The rabbit scowled, "Yeah, and I don't like her." He stated, making it clear that he knew who it was from the figurine.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that, "Well then, I love her already!" He joked, a smile on his face, "Who is she anyways?" He finally asked.

"An idiot." Bunnymund grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rolling her eyes, Tooth buzzed forward and answered, "Her name is April Fool." She told him, "She's the Spirit of Laughter." She explained, but her face told him she was more concerned with the new Guardian than excited.

Jack couldn't stop his face from lighting up when he heard that, "She sounds like a lot of fun!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"Well, she isn't." Bunnymund snapped.

Jack looked to the other Guardians in explanation, "What's his problem with her?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow. He and Bunnymund had a problem when first meeting because of the blizzard he caused on Easter Sunday in 1968, but now their banter was nothing more than friendly.

"On April Fool's day of 1867, she painted his entire Varren pink." North explained, trying his best to hide his amused smile behind his hand, but accidently let a few chuckles through.

The Pooka groaned, "It took me _months _to get rid of it all!" He complained, but Jack couldn't help but burst out into laughter. The idea of Bunnymund in a pink Warren was just too funny for him, and he didn't know why he hadn't thought of something like that before.

"Okay, okay…" Jack trailed off, calming down from his laughter as he wiped tears from his eyes, "I _definitely _love this chick now." He joked again.

"Then _you _go get her." Bunnymund snapped at him with a glare, still upset over the prank incident.

"Bunny…" North began, "That prank vas over a hundred years ago… You can't possibly still be mad at her." He exclaimed with a disbelieving smile, amusement found in his eyes.

"Well I am." He snapped stubbornly.

Jack rolled his eyes, "It's no problem. I'll go get her." He said, "Just no stuffing people in a sack this time." He said pointedly towards North with a stern expression.

The old man's mouth fell agape, "But you loved it!" He accused, but in response, Jack simply hardened his gaze and shook his head. Finally caving in, North sighed, "Fine. No sacks." He surrendered, holding up his hands.

Jack smiled triumphantly, "Good." He nodded.

"Sandy, vhy don't you go vith him to fetch April?" North said to the golden man who nodded in response, floating over to stand by Jack.

North handed them a snow globe to return in before smashing another one onto the ground, opening the portal that led to April, "Vell…" He chuckled nervously, glancing at the two Guardians, "Good luck." He said before the two disappeared into the whirlwind.

**-X-**

**A/N: **_Not much April in this chapter, but don't worry, you'll get to see her in the next one!:) Also, you'll get a better description of what she looks like in the next chapter too. And also, because Jack had been the last Guardian chosen by Manny, I figured he wouldn't understand what was happening when another one was picked, so that's how I played it off in the story. Thanks to **Pb princess **and **prontobadjuju **for reviewing! It means a lot. And also thank you to everyone who followed/favorited the story! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!__  
_


End file.
